youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaze
Luke Charme is a fun loving and highly skilled mercenary. He has similar abilities as his relation, Jinx. He is skilled with firearms, hand to hand combat and usage of his powers, and he owes loyalty only to the highest bidder. He can be considered an Anti-Villain. He has also worked with the famed assassin Deathstroke. Personality For the most part, Luke is a professional. However, He also has a good sense of humour and is always ready with a witty and sometimes flirty remark. Although whimsical, He is intent on achieving the goals of whomever hires him. He readily involves himself in confrontations as long as he gets paid. He enjoys toying with his targets only to bring them down the moment he loses interest. He does not care if he fights for good or evil, and is always up for a challenge, but has shown compassion to many, especially during his military service. Physical appearance Luke is a half-kiwi and half-Canadian guy of average height. He speaks with a kiwi accent, relating to his early years in New Zealand. He has slightly tanned skin, black hair and a constant smirk. Luke has a fairly muscular build and a body well suited to acrobatics. His outfit is stylized purple body armour with a heat resistant mesh underneath. His black gloves are fingerless. Powers and Abilities Luke possesses the power of probability manipulation. He can cause random unlikely events to occur more often, and liable events to not happen. He can cause seizures and heart attacks, earthquakes, increased accuracy, winning the lottery, and can even increase or decrease fighting skills. Can endow good or bad fortune, such as breaking something actually causes bad luck, or carring around a "lucky charm" actually causes good luck. He can also project his power into raw energy blasts. Other than that, He has Enhanced strength, heightened agility, stamina, and reflexes. Luke is also a very formidable opponent in physical combat, perfectly able to fight equally with other capable fighters such as Nightwing and Black Canary. Weaknesses Luke is a mercenary. One way to stop him is simply to offer him more money than his current contract. Despite his Powers and Abilities, He is still human. Though the chances are slim, He can be killed the same ways as other humans like Artemis and Nightwing. Luke has an intense sensitivity and hatred of sonic attacks, Such Black Canarys sonic shouts. He often goes out of his way to eliminate the source. This can be exploited. Equipment Luke carries modified pistols designed to interact with his powers. Combining the two allows him to shoot three varied rounds. Explosive, Paralytic and lethal. Explosive and lethal are meant to destroy and kill. Paralytic is meant to capture and incapacitate. He will sometimes carry a sword. Luke carries at least two pairs of handcuffs, allowing him to restrain targets. He also carries several grenades. Relationships Jinx (Related) Born and raised in New Zealand, Luke has never met his relation Jinx, although the two share similar powers. Luke also has many military and government contacts from his years of military service. Sportsmaster Although both have worked for the League of Shadows, Luke had an adversarial relationship with Sportsmaster. He is Cheshire's father, and naturally he and Luke clashed when he started flirting with his daughter. They also had an intense rivalry, as Sportsmaster views him as an unpredictable loose cannon. Cheshire Jade is Sportsmasters oldest daughter. Their relationship is strained at best. Luke seemed to have noticed this and started flirting with her since their first mission together. She found him interesting, but kept her distance, wary of his probability powers. They have not seen one another for some time now. Ra's al Ghul Ra's al Ghul is a fierce and imposing leader treated by his direct subjects with most respect and reverence. This does not apply to Luke. Ra's Hired him a few times, although he was never programmed with hypnotic failsafes, which made Ra's very cautious of him. Tempest Samantha and Luke met at a bar in England. He saw potential in her, and also found her quite attractive. He asked her to join Blackpine International a few months later, and they have been nigh inseperable ever since. Brisance Simply put, they met on a mission, flirted, got along with each other and formed Blackpine. Net-X Luke and Net-X met when they both raided star labs. Luke hired him as Combat Tech support for Blackpine. Inner Daemon Luke met Aaron when he broke into Tempest's room. They have been good friends and teammates ever since then. Vekk Although the military trained James well, When he joined Blackpine, James found he still had a lot to learn. Luke trained him in Meta-Human combat and considers James his greatest student...to the point of almost beating Luke in an Unarmed fight. James wont admit it, but they bonded and are close friends and allies. A current mission of lukes with no time limit is where he has to capture the "New" robin.' Category:individuals